The prior art reveals considerable interest over the years in tubular frame tables and storage fixtures. Kompass, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,286, which issued in 1951, discloses a table using tubular metal legs fastened, with wood screws, within notches formed in a support structure for the table top to facilitate construction of the table and to enhance its strength.
Tucker, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,385, which issued in 1965, provides a shelf assembly using tubular legs in which special fittings are employed to attach the shelves to the tubular frame. Encircling the tubular frame, each fitting is held in place by hoop tension provided by a bolt used as a tensioning device. Tucker's joining method, however, is only suited for hollow shelves such as steel shelves.